Sword Fighting
by LifeisFullofAwesomeSauce
Summary: A sword fighting tournament at Camp half Blood who will win and who will lose.
1. Starting the Tournament

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percy's POV**

My favorite game in camp is capture the flag, I know my first game of capture the flag wasn't a good memory . . . actually it was. That was the time I learned I was a son of Poseidon. Yeah you heard me correctly Poseidon, god of the oceans and earthquakes. Anyways my first capture the flag I snapped Clarisse's electric spear in half. But I also learned that Annabeth, daughter of Athena had tricked me, to distract the Ares kids.

Ahh . . . Annabeth. She has the curly blonde curls that look like a princess's and the stormy gray eyes. I have to admit she was even prettier than the Aphrodite girls, and that's saying something since they are . . .

I felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around and Annabeth was standing there, smirking.

"Annabeth! You scared me!"

"Yeah I kind of figured that when I saw you jump. How did you not see me? I'll bet the Aphrodite cabin is talking about how I'm talking to you." Oh the Aphrodite cabin, yeah they made up some rumors about me and Annabeth . . . dating.

"Oh nothing, just thinking."

"That's a first for a seaweed brain. Since you did seem like you're thinking, who's the lucky girl." Woah, how did she figure that out?

"Why would you think I'm thinking about a girl? Hoping it was you?" I ask teasingly.

"No." She said simply before turning her back. I was just teasing her, gosh why did girls have to be so complicated.

I headed to the pavilion where Chiron was about to make an announcement.

"Glad you could join us Percy." I heard snickers all around but just stood there. "So this week we are going to do something different. Instead of playing capture the flag or racing chariots, we are going to have a sword fighting tournament." There was silence, I could tell most people wanted to play capture the flag. Sword-fighting was my second favorite thing to do at camp. I was the best sword fighter since Luke. There were people would evenly match me but I can still beat them, people like Annabeth. I was excited. "I'm going to pair you up and the winner moves up until there is the final two, from there the ultimate champion. Oh and if you're the winner, no chores for a month." Everyone got excited, I mean no chores for a month, everyone wants that. "Ok, you are going to fight one match a day and I will pair you with your first partner."

He read the list and we fought our first partner. I was against one of the Aphrodite girls. I won in less than ten seconds flat, she squealed the first time I hit her sword and she dropped it, giving me full access to her neck, which I pointed the sword at. She ran away screaming, I rolled my eyes and went to Chiron to tell him I won.

I walked through the other duels and saw Annabeth working hard to beat Clarisse. Even though she is very talented with her knife, Clarisse is one of the other people who can beat her, along with me. She locked eyes with me and glared, somehow giving her more strength she knocked Clarisse aside and pointed her knife at her chest. Clarisse got up, glared at Annabeth and stalked off, probably looking for her next prey. I quickly got away from Annabeth, hoping she wasn't picturing my head being sliced to pieces. I went to Chiron and told him about my winning and then ran to the beach, where I slept peacefully.


	2. Practice

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while and school started, the teachers decided to give us like five tests in the third week. I'm also running for class office. I'm probably going to update only once a week. **

**Annabeth's POV**

He almost caused me my lost! It's lucky I quickly remembered the angry feeling inside of me and knocked Clarisse aside. I informed Chiron about my win and went to the beach until dinner. I hoped to be alone but nothing ever works out the way I want it to. I found Percy asleep on the beach. Wow that boy can fall asleep anywhere. I sat down on the sand and looked into the ocean, falling into a daze. I felt myself nodding off and I fell asleep.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to find a blonde haired girl next to me asleep. Wow what time is it? I got up and stretched and saw that the sun was setting across the ocean. I saw Annabeth sitting a couple feet away napping and I quickly got up and went to my cabin where I quickly fell asleep thinking about the sword fight.

The next couple of days went by pretty fast. So far I had won every match and was moving higher and higher up the winner's chart. Today was the final four. Then tomorrow the finale. I was up against Malcolm, son of Athena, Annabeth's brother. We were going to play in front of the rest of the camp that hadn't been eliminated. Truth was, I was kind of nervous. Since Malcolm was a son of Athena, he probably already had a plan on how to take me down, slowly and painfully.

The other pairing went first. Annabeth and a son of Ares. It was a very riveting fight, it was never obvious who was going to win, but after five minutes, they both started to weakened and The Ares kid stopped to breathe and Annabeth took this as an advantage and trapped him. She won. This is not good, if I win I have to go against her. Well this should be fun. Chiron jotted something on his clipboard.

"Percy, Malcolm, take your lines." We stood at our starting points and Chiron blew his whistle. We immediately started fighting. I blocked all of his shots and he deflected mine. We both fought really hard until he faltered and I lunged forward viciously, probably humiliating myself in the process and hit his sword which flew out of his hand and clattered to the ground.

Malcolm glared at me. He picked up his sword and went back to his cabin.

"Alright, so tomorrow the match will be Percy against Annabeth." I tried to smile, but it faltered. Annabeth saw the falter and smirked.

"Is the hero of Olympus _scared _to fight a measly daughter of Athena?" She mocked.

"You planning to win?" I ask.

"Are you?" She countered.

"What do you think?" I grin and walk out leaving a grumpy Annabeth.

Later in the day, I had a little free time so I decided to go get some training at the arena; after all I was going to need it. I walked in but I heard someone in there so I quickly hid behind the bleachers. Annabeth was there fighting a dummy, well . . . you couldn't call it a dummy anymore. It was reduced to straw and shreds of clothing. I seriously hoped that's not what I looked like after tomorrow.

I acted on my ADHD and jumped into the fight, clashing my blade into hers. She stumbled backwards but when she realized what happened, she came forward with a icy look on her face.

"You think you can surprise me with one hit and you'll win. You're good Percy but not that good." I think she just insulted me. She lunged forward, I easily step sided, attacking her with another hit, but after a couple minutes of fighting, I realized how I could win. I willed water from the fountain to come out and attack Annabeth from the back. She got momentarily distracted, the time which I used to tackle her to the ground and unarm her.

We both hit the ground, her back to the ground, my face inches from her's. My arms broke my fall and I looked like I was doing a push up and she just happened to be under me. Her grey eyes looked into mine and we just stayed like that for a little while.

"Ahem . . ." We heard someone clear their throat and Annabeth and I looked up. We saw Malcolm, blushing furiously. He was taking pictures of us. I quickly got up, my face probably red.

"Umm . . . we were fighting and I uh kind of uh tackled her to uh win." My voice faltered.

"Ok, I was just coming here to fight." He was bright red, which was weird since he wasn't even the one being embarrassed.

"I was just leaving."I say before running to my cabin. Sometimes I'm glad I'm the only one in the Poseidon. There is never any one bothering me, and I can think alone in peace. I laid down in my bunk and ended up falling asleep.

I awoke to violent shaking. I opened my eyes to see gray angry ones.

"Wise Girl? What are you doing in my cabin?" I asked

"It's past dinner. You never showed up so they sent me here to make sure you were ok." She answered grumpily. "You do realize I've been trying to wake you up for the past half hour." Then I heard her stomach grumble. I realized to wake me up she probably ha to miss dinner.

"I'll go get us something to eat. We can have a picnic by the beach. Meet me there." I said, going out of my cabin to get some food. I went to the pavilion to find it empty, with only Chiron there.

"Hey, Chiron do you mind if I get some food for me and Annabeth? I fell asleep and she came to wake me up. Apparently waking me up is not an easy task." Chiron chuckled.

"Sure go ahead." I filled a basket with food and headed down to the beach where Annabeth was waiting for me.


	3. HE READ MY DIARY!

:

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. **

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm running low on ideas. If you guys have ANY ideas whatsoever please review and tell me. Any ideas work!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was waiting for Percy to get back. I should be cramming in some last minute training against Clarisse. I definitely SHOULD NOT be eating dinner with Percy, laughing with Percy, 'bonding' with Percy. He may be my best friend but that's not going to make me go any easier on him, it may do the opposite. Whatever happens, Perseus Jackson was going down. Ok back to reality, sorry I get very competitive, now where was I? Oh yes, so I was sitting here waiting for the food Percy was going to bring.

After I woke up Percy, missing dinner in the process, I went back to my cabin where my siblings had brought food for me; I was so hungry from all the training that I inhaled all of the food. Now I'm sitting here, stuffed. I saw Percy come towards the picnic place where everything was set up. Ugh, he is just as bad as the sirens. If anyone else were to ask me, I could immediately say 'no I have to train.' But I can't turn him down. I'll bet if he asked me to jump off of a cliff, I would do it. I think it's his eyes, they're so mesmerizing and green. I could just get lost in them.

I guess it's finally time I admit it. I like Percy Jackson. Ugh, I know it's not wise, my mother would definitely never approve, but every time he's near me I feel like one of the Aphrodite girls. Our story is so cliché, the girl and the boy are best friends and the girl falls in love with the guy. Wait, I meant like, I do not love Percy Jackson, oh who am I kidding, yes I do. I've loved him since he saved me from Atlas. No one has ever cared so much about me, except maybe Thalia. But she's with the hunters, so we hardly get to see her anymore. Before Percy came along, if I got kidnapped, I'd be dead, no one would come after me.

Sure, my dad and I's relationship got better, but we're not the best of friends. My best friend is Percy.

He finally got to me and put everything down. Out of the basket he got out a plate and handed it to me, I reluctantly took it. He and I took out all of it the food and Percy immediately began to dig in. I laughed, sometimes he acted like my two little brothers. He looked at me, confused, with his cheeks puffed out. He resembled a chipmunk!

"What?" He asked, with his mouth full.

"Nothing," I say, smiling. "You just remind me of my brothers."

"You mean Matthew and Bobby?" Percy asked.

"You remember them?" I asked, confused. Usually when people meet my brothers they try to forget them as soon as possible.

"Well its kind of hard to forget the incident." Then he clapped his hands over his mouth.

"What incident?" I asked suspiously. What had my brothers done this time?

"Umm . . . nothing." Percy said quickly, before stuffing his face with food. I glared my 'death glare' at him, but he was frantically trying to avoid my gaze, which he was totally failing at.

"Percy, I'm not an idiot. I know nothing means something. Plus, I'm your best friend. There are no secrets between us." That was so not true. I don't tell him a lot of things, like how much I like him, but still . . .

"Fine, but please don't get mad at me. It's not my fault." He pleaded. I wonder what could be so bad.

"I won't I promise."

"No swear on the Styx." Wow this must be bad.

"Ok fine I swear on the River Styx I will not get mad at you for whatever you are about to say. Happy?"

"Fine. Ok so I uh called you a couple weeks ago, before camp started and uh you weren't home. And uh your brothers answered the phone, and they uh kind of read me your diary. Then they started asking me these really embarrassing questions, and uh then I uh kind of hung up." They did what now? My diary. They read my diary . . . to Percy Jackson? Oh those little twerps were going to get it.

I quickly got up and started walking away. Percy stooped me.

"Wait, you swore on the Styx you weren't going to get mad at me." I gritted my teeth.

"Percy, if you value your life, please let me leave." He let go of my wrist and I immediately went to the arena. I needed to get my anger out on the unlucky person who is there.

I entered the arena and saw Clarisse there, destroying some poor dummy.

"Clarisse, duel, now!" I yelled. She must have sensed some sort of anger in my voice, because she immediately turned around and started fighting.

We fought for five minutes straight, but I had a motivation, she didn't. Finally I found some strength and knocked her to the ground and pointed my knife into her chest.

"Good job Chase; you'll definitely beat Jackson tomorrow." At the mention of his name, I burst into tears. I turned and ran to my cabin and collapsed on my bunk, dreading fighting Percy tomorrow. I wouldn't be able to face him. He knew everything I had kept secret. Realization just dawned on me, he knew how I felt. Holy Zeus! I wasn't going to be able to face him tomorrow.

Finally after ten minutes of thinking, I thought of the perfect plan. I could use my Yankees cap. There were no rules about magic items or powers. It's the perfect way to beat him and not have to face him.

I went to sleep assured that, I was going to win and not at all embarrassed. Boy was I wrong.


	4. Forgiveness?

**Sorry I haven't updated in do long. It's that I've been having writer's block so PLEASE give me some ideas. And I'm not updating until I have 14 reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percy's POV-**

I woke up feeling worst than I had before. I shouldn't have told Annabeth. Her last words echoed in my head: "_If you value your life, then please let me go." _Today, I was dead fish meat. I stayed in bed pretending to be asleep until Grover came to cabin to 'wake me up.'

What made me mad was first, he didn't knock, he just walked right in.

"Hey Perce."

"Ever heard of knocking." I groaned into my blanket.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for the famous couple to battle it off." I remained underneath the blankets. I didn't even notice when Grover threatened me.

One second I was lying face down on my bed, the next, I was head to head with the floor.

Rather than getting up, I just groaned and stayed there. I DID NOT want to get up.

"Fine," Grover said "I tried to be nice. But now I'll have to try the hard way. That's right; I'm calling the Hermes Cabin." He left me on the floor and left the room.

Maybe I should explain this: The Hermes Cabin were the ones to call if you needed someone fully awake, and I know I should be fearing them, but I was too depressed to acknowledge them.

They scurried in as though I were asleep. I smiled, knowing how stupid they were. But apparently it was noticeable because one of the boys said. "Hey look he's smiling!"

"Probably dreaming about Annabeth." Travis snickered. It took my entire urge not to get up and punch him in the nose. I didn't know what they were doing but I figured it couldn't be good. Maybe I was dreaming or maybe I wasn't but a couple minutes later I heard my mom's voice yell "PERCY!" I immediately got up forgetting that I wasn't at home, I jumped up and turned to see my mom's face in an Iris message.

"Percy, get up and go fight Annabeth." My mom said. "Wow, never thought I'd say that." She muttered to herself, and disconnected the message.

I grudgingly got up and took a nice, hot shower. Finally, taking my time, I might add, I put on my armor and headed down to the arena. As soon as I entered, I realized how late I was. Everyone was glaring at me, but I didn't really care. I walked up to where Annabeth and Chiron were standing. Annabeth was avoiding my gaze and had a scowl on her face.

"Percy, glad you could join us." Chiron said. Annabeth and I stood on the starting line and raised our weapons.

"Go!" Chiron yelled and before I could strike, Annabeth slipped her cap on and disappeared.

"Hey! Chiron are we allowed to do that?" I yelled.

"All magical items are allowed." Chiron said with a shrug. I groaned and gave up. I dropped my sword. If I couldn't see her, there was no knowing how much damage I would cause.

"Pick up your sword and fight!" Someone yelled from the crowd, probably an Ares child

"Annabeth," I called, talking to air, literally. "I'm going to be right here. When you're ready to work this out like a civilized person you know where I'll be." And with that I left the arena and went back to my cabin, to catch up on my sleep.

**Annabeth's POV-**

Should I go, should I stay? My mind was arguing with itself. I wanted to forgive Percy, but some part wouldn't let me. Instead of going to his cabin, I went to the beach to think about everything.

As I was going to the beach, I noticed the sand was indented into letters. After a few minutes of deciphering the text I realized it said _forgive him. _A message from Poseidon! No one is stupid enough to ignore a god, especially not a daughter of Athena.

I headed to his cabin, still invisible, and quietly slipped in. After stepping through the Percy landfill, I made it to his bed, where I found him sleeping. Not wanting to wake him, I sat perched on top of another bunk, awaiting his wake.


	5. Invisibilty

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Especially to Clover13. They gave me part of the idea I'm using here. BTW the italics in Percy's POV is his dream. Please keep reviewing. **

**Annabeth's POV**

Man, Percy can sleep! I've been waiting thirty minutes for him to wakeup. I know that's not a lot, but try having ADHD and having to wait for something. Finally right when I was about to leave I heard a mumble escape from Percy's mouth. I inched closer until something clear came out of him mouth.

"Annabeth." He mumbled. He said my name in his sleep. I wonder what he's dreaming about. Am I in it? Is it good or bad? "Wait. I . . . I love you." He mumbled some more. What? Did he just say what I think he said? No, I probably fell asleep and am dreaming. Is it true? Do I like what he said?

So many questions, my was reeling.

He started getting up, and in fear I rushed off to my cabin, not wanting to confront him. When I got to my cabin, I reached to take my hat off, but only felt hair.

Shoot, I left my hat in Percy's cabin. Hopefully he won't find it and I can sneak in there later and get it. Right now, I don't think I can face him; it's too embarrassing. He doesn't know I was in his room, and he doesn't know what he said. I don't think he even knows that he said something.

I sighed and lay down on my bed. Maybe I can just sit in here, have my siblings bring my food for me. But no, I'd miss all of my classes, and I'm not someone to ditch. I remember thinking, before I knew Percy, how complicated my life was. It's nothing like it is now.

**Percy's POV**

_I was heading to the beach to spend some time. As I got closer, I saw another person with blonde hair. _

_ "Annabeth." I breathed. She turned around and her gray eyes bore into mine. But there was something different about them. They weren't stormy; they were filled with sadness and sorrow. Her cheeks were tear stained._

_ "What happened?" I asked, pulling her into my arms. She sobbed into my chest. _

_ "My dad, he . . . he died. And it's my fault." _

_ "Now, you were here, with me, at camp. Your dad died in San Francisco. How in Hades is it your fault?" I countered. _

_ "That's the point, I wasn't here. A monster killed him. Now I'm being forced by my step mother to live there year round, including summers, 'protecting them'." _

_ "It's okay." I said gently._

_ "DON'T YOU GET IT?" Annabeth yelled, "I'll never see camp again, I'll be their 'personal body guard.' I'll never see you or Thalia, Nico, all my friends . . ." She trailed off and sat down with her knees to her chest and put her face in her hands. I sat down next to her. She looked up and realized what time it was, then quickly got up and said, "I have to go." And started to go away. _

_ "Wait Annabeth." I yelled. "Wait . . . I . . . I love you." I saw her face brightened for a quick second, then drop again. _

_ "I have to go," she muttered and left me. I sat down on the beach and for the first time in a long time, I cried. _

I woke up, hoping it was a dream, thank goodness it was. Annabeth wasn't here. So either she didn't hear me or she likes being distant. I got up and immediately slipped on something. I bent down and saw it was a Yankee's cap, _Annabeth's invisibility cap. _She'd been in here, waiting for me to get up, but why did she leave.

One part of my brain said _Maybe she got bored. _Another part knew that it was something deeper, and I was going to find out. I quickly changed into some decent clothes and headed over to the Athena, cap in hand.

I knocked on the door and heard a few shouts, and finally the door opened. Malcolm answered it, again. Was he assigned to opening the door to Percy whenever he came asking for Annabeth.

His eyes went from my face to my hand, where I was holding Annabeth's cap.

"Hey, Annabeth he found your cap." He yelled inside the room, then realizing his mistake, quickly turned around.

"Can I talk to Annabeth?" I asked patiently. Malcolm had this mischievous look in his face.

"Sure. Just put that on." He pointed towards Annabeth's cap. Then he gestured for me to come in. As I went in I noticed everything was neat but there was a huge bookshelf filled with books against the wall, then a bunch of scrolls and studying items on a bunch of desks. Then finally there were the bunks, in the corner of the room. Annabeth was laying on the top bunk. She was unmoving, she looked dead.

"Is he gone?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup, but why didn't you want to talk to him. He had your invisibility cap, he just wanted to give it back."

"Malcolm," she sighed "It's complicated." Wait what's complicated?

"Ok, but if you want to you can tell me. I'm going to archery, nobody should be here for a while, you can have some alone time."

"Thanks Malcolm." Malcolm left, leaving me with Annabeth. I decided to observe her a little more before removing the cap.

First she reached under her pillow and pulled out a piece of paper. No, it was a picture. I quietly inched forward to see who it was, but accidently tripped on a lying book, that was forgotten, tripped, and fell, creating a loud thud in the room. She glared and looked up. Quickly, her hand went to her dagger, she brought it out. I decided to not get killed and took the hat off, revealing myself to Annabeth.


	6. You were sleeptalking

**Hey guys! This chapter took a little longer. I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! So that means if you guys have ideas about the end of the story please review and tell me. **

**Annabeth's POV**

Malcolm left the room to me; at least I thought I was alone. Well, I was thinking of all that happened, then I reached under my pillow and got Percy's picture out. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, oh my gods Annabeth keeps a picture of Percy under her pillow. Well, this experience has shown that I like Percy, past the "friend" zone. Yeah I know, I was only deceiving myself.

So you can definitely assume the shock I was consumed with when my hat fell off of Percy's head, revealing him.

"Annabeth-" He started to say, then faltered. I just stood there with my hands behind my back, holding the picture, hoping he hadn't seen it.

After a long immensely awkward silence, I said, "Well?"

"Well what?" Percy asked. Wow, he was _so _thickheaded. He saw a glimpse of the paper as I was adjusting my arms into a more comfortable position.

"Who's that a picture of?" He asked. Like I was going to tell him, right?

"Umm . . . nobody." I said quickly, before stuffing it underneath my bed. Percy was just standing there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"So you came to my cabin. Why'd you leave?" Oh no. I thought hiding in my cabin would avoid this particular question.

"Umm . . . well- you know . . . I got tired . . . and you are a heavy sleeper . . . so I decided to not waste my time . . . you know come back later." I stammered, even for a seaweed brain, he probably noticed I wasn't telling the truth.

"Wise girl, I may be a seaweed brain, but even I can tell that's a lie." He smirked. What was funny about this situation, he probably was laughing at my squeamishness.

"Fine, I'll tell you one thing; you talk in your sleep." As I said this, his grin slowly disappeared and a face of utter shock replaced it. He stood there, with his mouth hanging by a hinge.

"Percy." I called, waving my hand in front of his face. He blinked and was confused for a milli-second, then he saw me, said a quick "gotta go." And in a flash was gone. I'm never going to get Percy now.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't know what to write. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**|**

|

|

|  
\/

**Click the button, you know you want to ;)**


	7. Confession?

**Percy's POV **

I never thought—I mean she heard me talking in my sleep, probably about my dream. In my dream—I said—OH MY GODS! Annabeth heard me say "I love you" to her. Oh _(insert bad word here).

I came back to real life when Annabeth yelled my name and waved her hand in front of my face. I said a quick good-bye and ran from the cabin. I went straight back to the cabin, knowing I control who comes in and who goes out.

For the next few days, I felt shunned, which is odd, considering in my mind I had blocked everyone else out.

Thankfully I only had a few classes with Annabeth, in which I could ignore her. She did the same to me, except for one day. Unfortunately, the 'teachers' have noticed Annabeth and I was silent and decided that something was wrong, and to fix this, they created an assignment, a partner project I might add, and guess who I got paired with, yup the blonde haired demon.

The project consisted of writing a report on whom you think the most important god or goddess is, each partnership can only do one. I think rather than being a test of knowledge, it is to show who can agree on someone besides their parents.

"Ok, so who do you want to do?" Annabeth asked, obviously pretending I'm just another dude she's stuck working with.

"I don't really care." I answered, just as stiffly.

"Of course you don't." She muttered under her breath. Normally I wouldn't really care, since it's true, but nowadays I felt anger against everybody and everything that was said, it was almost as though Ares had taken over my body.

"Like you do." I spat back.

"I actually care about my _education _and my _life. _I don't know how I ever liked you." She glared at me, wait did she just say she liked me, and if she did, what did she mean? Realization crept over what she said, and she widened her eyes and ran away. I remember her telling me I was a coward, I still am no doubt.

I don't know why I don't just tell her I love her, it's too embarrassing, I keep thinking she's going to dump me for Luke. Sure I hate him for almost killing me and almost destroying the world, but I fixed those, I just hate him for stealing Annabeth's heart, something I can never change.

**Sorry for the really really short chapter. It is a filler chapter and I can't think of anything to write, this took me like two weeks to come up with. Please PM or review with ideas, or else I won't be able to update. **

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V**

**Press the button! Or else the ghost of Beckendorf and Silena will haunt you! **


	8. Rematch

**Annabeth's POV **

After my little spat with Percy, I went back to my cabin, but I only got to stay there for five minutes because Chiron called an emergency meeting in the pavilion. _I wonder what this is about, _I thought as I walked into the pavilion. I sat down on one of the benches, waiting for Chiron to start.

"Ok everybody." Chiron said, "I know all of you want to know who won, because of the dispute, we will hold a rematch of the Annabeth versus Percy fight. This time though, no magical objects. The only two things that the two contestants are allowed to bring are their weapon; for Percy, Riptide and Annabeth, her dagger. Also there will be a boundary line, if you step out, you automatically lose."

Ugh, I have to face him again, well, this time it will be easier since I have an incentive to beat him.

"Oh, and an extra tidbit. There is a losing punishment, you could say," My ears perked up, what would Percy get once he lost? "And I'm not going to tell you what it is." Why though? I guess it could be really bad, or indifferent, but it's to make us work harder. "I'll give Percy and Annabeth a few hours to prepare and the final battle will be today. Dismissed."

I left the pavilion and headed straight for the arena. There were a very few people who can actually give me a challenge, one of them being Percy. I entered the arena and immediately began dueling Clarisse, who was pretty much my personal coach, she was giving me advice and a pep talk on how to beat Percy. I have to admit, it helped.

After a few minutes of constant sparring, I made a surprise lung, knocking Clarisse to the ground and stuck my knife point at her throat.

"Not bad, Chase." She said. I let her get up, "Just do me a favor." She said. "Pound Fish Boy for me." I grinned, "You got it." I said, and walked off to get showered.

I got ready for the tournament and headed back down to the arena, leaving my Yankees cap on my bunk. I walked to the arena, knowing I was going to win.

Percy and I waited for everyone to get to the arena, Chiron between us.

"Contestants ready?" Chiron asked. I nodded and so did Percy "Remember no powers or magical items." We both nodded. "Go!" Instantly I felt a sword come towards me, and in a blink of an eye, I blocked it, he glared at me, a cold look I've never seen in his eyes, and then they softened.

We fought for several minutes, sword against dagger, out footing perfect, until we were so tired we had no idea what we were doing. I was sweating buckets but a sudden burst adrenaline ran through me and I tackled him, sending him to the ground with my dagger pointed at his throat.

"And Annabeth wins." Chiron declares as I got off of Percy, his face tinged red, _awww look, he's embarrassed, that's so cute! _My mind told me, _Who are you, an Aphrodite girl? No, Just the _girl _part of you. _I shook my head clear of these annoying thoughts as Chiron put the laurel around my neck, Percy and I shook hands and I left. Percy jogged towards me "Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure." I don't know why, I was feeling light-headed and my tongue was completely. When was the last time I had water? Oh yeah at lunch, over four hours ago. Uh oh, I think I'm going to faint. Percy was saying something, but everything went fuzzy and then black.

**My writers block is somewhat better, I know it's still a short chapter, I want to post as often as possible so the chapters are going to pretty short, sorry, but PM me or review if you have any ideas. **


	9. Together at last

**Annabeth's POV**

As I started regaining consciousness I felt oddly lopsided. One hand was immensely warm; the other was exactly the opposite. At the moment I knew I should have opened my eyes, letting people know I was awake. But I wanted to delve in my own head for a minute.

As I was thinking, I heard a voice get louder.

"Hey Perce!" Grover (I think, shouted.) Percy must have made some hand signal, because Grover immediately quieted down.

"Hey Percy." He whispered.

"Hi Grover." Percy whispered back.

"Dude, she'll wake up. Don't worry." Grover assured him.

"How can I not? She's everything to me." His voice was breaking and I wanted to open my eyes to see if he was crying. Realization struck when what he said finally got to me. _I'm everything to him. _He means that as a best friend right?

"I see how it is?" Grover sarcastically said.

"Come on man, you know what I mean."

"I know, I know. Here's an idea. Tell her." Grover said.

"No. I mean, I may eventually, but right now I can't, there are too many what ifs." This conversation is really irritating me. What are they talking about?

"You know what's funny?" Percy asked.

"What?" Grover replied.

"How everyone except her know? I mean the Aphrodite girls had predicted this when I got here, but I always thought it was absurd, I mean we're best friends, it's gross to think about your best friend in that way. "I heard a soft chuckling coming from Percy. WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?

"Yeah. No offense, but for a daughter of Athena she is pretty clueless." I think Grover just insulted me. When I'm up and about, he's going to be sitting in this bed with a broken leg.

Percy stifles a laugh. "I know, but she's still _**my**_ wise girl." All of sudden I felt a warm pressure on my lips, it took me a second to figure out that they were Percy's lips. Then as quickly as it was there, they vanished.

I heard a clapping in the background, and realized it was Grover.

"Now if only I could do it when she's awake," Percy said.

"Just do it, don't think, which you excel at."

"She'd probably stab me with her dagger."

"That's why you're invincible, remember."

"She knows my Achilles spot."

"Oh, well now if she ever gets mad at you, she has a really big advantage."

"Grover, shut up there is a reason I told her. I trust her enough to know that she won't kill me in a fit of rage."

"Well that's good then." I decided to stop Percy's worry and wake up. So I made some groaning noises and I shifted in my bed. Both heads snapped towards the bed. I felt a warm hand on my head.

"Annabeth. Are you awake?" I slowly opened my eyes to Percy's head bent over mine, observing every move.

"Yeah." I croaked.

"Grover, can I talk to Annabeth alone?" Percy asked.

"Fine." He left the room muttering something like "Mr. and Mrs. Jackson need some privacy. The magic kiss woke her up." Well that was interesting?

"What happened?" My voice sounded like a frog croak.

"You were dehydrated, you didn't drink water all day and you fainted." While he was talking he quickly let go of my hand.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded, he had fought monsters, defeated Kronos and yet he was embarrassed to hold my hand.

"Do what?" He was so thick headed.

"You let go of my hand." I blushed while saying that, but I needed him to get the clue.

"Okay. . ." He took hold of my hand.

"So what was Grover saying?" I asked ever so casually.

"Oh you know stuff, but none of that is particularly important. How are you feeling?" I have lost my temper for this fool, what does he mean none of it matters. Of course it does!

"What do you mean? Of course it matters. I heard ever word you said!" Percy froze.

"You did?" He asked.

"Did I stutter?" I asked. You could tell from his face that the situation I put him in was immensely awkward.

"So . . ." I knew in his mind he must have been thinking _what the Hades do I do now? _

I knew I was about to quote a really sappy love story, but I couldn't help it.

"Just kiss me Percy." He leaned over and put his beautiful lips on mine.

**I think this is the end of this story, if anyone has any ideas review or PM me! I'll probably start a new story soon, but until then au revoir. **


	10. Epilogue

**Sorry guys. Some people told me I left it kind of cliffhangery (don't think that's a word but whatever) so I'm just going to write a quick epilogue. **

No One's POV

As word spread of the new couple, Percy and Annabeth were bombarded with congrats, pats on the back, some glares (from the Aphrodite girls) and high fives, they entered dinner, completely forgetting about the losing prize that Percy would have to face.

During dinner, Chiron announced that the punishment shouldn't be too hard, and said that for one month, Percy had to do whatever Annabeth told him to do.

"Couldn't you have given me this, a week ago!" Annabeth exclaimed, everyone laughed.

This was going to be a LONG month.

**I know not the best epilogue, but yeah, everybody check out my new story Mission Percabeth! **


End file.
